Sk8er Boi
by iluv6teen
Summary: A fic about Caitlin and Jude, instead of Nikki and Jonesy. This is before Caitlin joined the group. This is my first real fan fic… so take it easy on me
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sk8er Boi

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 6teen and I got the plot from avrils song sk8er boi… I'm only 15!

Summary: A fic about Caitlin and Jude, instead of Nikki and Jonesy. This is before Caitlin joined the group. (This is my first real fan fic… so take it easy on me)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 1**

Jude Lizowski and his four best friends were sitting at the table just in front of the big squeeze. He was daydreaming about a girl he had just recently seen walking through the mall while his other friends chatted about their day so far.

_She had short blond hair with a pink butterfly clip holding her bangs out of her face, and the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen. Normally he would never go for a girl who wore pink, but she was different… he loved the way her pink t-shirt hugged her small waist, and how her bright blue skirt fell just above her knees. She was walking by him with her friend, that he knew from school to be Tricia. They were talking about a sale at albatross and finch… he caught her name 'Caitlin'… hmmm. He would try to remember that…_

"Jude… hullo Jude?"

He snapped out of his daydream and came face to face with his friend Jonesy Garcia. He was a very good-looking Latin boy that he had known since he was four. His life revolved around the arcade and girls. He was always the one who would get the 'great' idea, which would lead to detentions, suspensions, groundings… you name it. Though he was a lot of fun to hang with.

"What?" Jude said still thinking about his little daydream.

"What's wrong with you… I thought you died" Jonesy said looking _almost_ concerned.

" Nuthin," Jude said getting up to stretch, they had been sitting there for like three hours. " I'm just tired. I'll catch ya later." And he skated away on his skateboard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caitlin was walking towards Huntington's with her best friend Tricia. She was just thinking about a boy she had seen earlier when they were going to albatross and finch. Usually she would have talked to Tricia about it, but lately she had become absolutely boy crazy, and was boring Tricia to death with her stories about her latest crush, so Caitlin decided just to keep this one to herself.

He was like soooooo cute with his messy blond hair, and that hat! Eeeeeeeeeek! I've never gone out with a skater before! Oh, but what if he doesn't like me…he looked so hot with his baggy clothes! And I couldn't go out with him. Tricia hates guys like that and I still want her to be my friend. Maybe I shouldn't even tempt myself by liking him; maybe I should try forgetting about him. Oooooo, this is going to be hard. Caitlin thought to herself biting her lower lip. 

" Yooo hooo, Caitlin!" Tricia said waving her hand in her friends face.

"Hmmmm? Oh. What?" Caitlin said shaking her head to clear it from her daydream.

"Are we going to shop today… or not?" Tricia said with her manicured hands placed on her small hips.

"Yeah, sorry, I was day dreaming…" Caitlin said.

"About what." Tricia said with one eyebrow raised.

"Just a guy."

"Really, who?"

"I thought you didn't want to hear about my crushes anymore."

"Did I say that? Well I've changed my mind." Tricia said smiling. "Who is he?"

"I don't know is name, but I will describe him, is that alright?"

"Of course, but if you see him, you still have to point him out to me!"

"Okay. He has long blond hair, a black hat, blue eyes, and he wears a baggy white shirt, baggy short jeans, and runners. He's a skater and seems pretty laid back…" Caitlin said smiling to herself.

"Wait… he's a _skater_! No way Cait! You so cannot date a skater!" Tricia said with her eyes open abnormally wide.

"W… why not…" Caitlin said frowning.

"Because he would so ruin your image, and then I wont be your friend, so who do you pick, your best friend or some guy that you don't even know?" Tricia yelled.

"I pick you I guess." Caitlin said quietly.

"I thought so, come on." Tricia said walking into Huntingtons with Caitlin right behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N- hope you liked the first chapter. If you have any constructive criticism please review. Any ideas are welcome as well.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

5 years later

Caitlin sat at home; her small baby lay in her lap as she feed her a bottle. '_Its alright Amy, we don't need him anyway, we'll be fine on our own, we will always have Trisha, I guess._' She was thinking about her latest boyfriend who dumped her as soon as she had told him she was pregnant. Ever since then, she could only think about what her life would have been like if she was with that guy from the mall, she never even talked to him.

Bored almost to death, she picked up the remote and turned on the TV switching it to the music channel. She closed her eyes listening to the announcer introduce the next music artist.

"And next up… Jude Lizowski! With his new hit, 'Better Left Unsaid'

The music started, and Caitlin's eyes snapped open, and looked at the screen.

"Oh my god!" she yelled, looking at the boy that was at the mall 5 years ago. "He looks exactly the same!"

She picked up the phone and called Tricia. "Hey, Tricia?"

"Yeah"

"Are you watching the music channel?"

"Yeah…"

"That's the guy I liked from like 5 years ago, remember, the one you said I couldn't go out with! Now look at him! He's a famous rock star!" Caitlin yelled.

"Oops, oh well, by the way, me and some of the other girls are going to his concert tonight, and it just so happens that I have another ticket, but I just don't know who to take." She sneered.

"Ooooh! Take me PLEASE" Caitlin begged.

"Well I guess I have no choice." She droned.

"Great, I'll drop Amy off at my moms and meet you at your place."

"Alright at 8."

"Sure thing bye!" she said and started to get ready.


End file.
